something unexpected
by deaththekid8lover
Summary: always... he always goes back to her im the fool for thinking he loved me the most but why does it have to hurt so much ... I KNOW I KNOW SOO cheesy
1. Chapter 1

this is a new story and i didn't like the old one my first attempt after about 7 pages oh well this is my first posted fanfiction so ... enjoy i dont own inuyasha nor do i own deathnote -

Kagome always hated how inuyasha would always run back to Kikyou if anything had happened or just to see her but she couldn't blame him she knew that Kikyou was Inuyasha's first love she could never compete with Kikyou but she couldn't help but feel so hurt but of course if Inuyasha had had a moment with Kagome she would always get swept off her feet .  
>since the last time Inuyasha went to visit Kikyou kagome left to her own time just to get away she wasn't really mad at Inuyasha she was mad at herself for letting herself falling more and more in love with the guy. Kagome had snuck some sutras from Miroku left but Inuyasha had to have a couple of 'sits' before she could actually leave "oh its great to be home the air's not as nice but I can't take the no showers or beds of the fuedal era " she yelled "hmm MOM!" she shouted she saw a note on the table Kagome,<br>it's very unlikely that you will be reading this but souta gramps and I went out to the movies and then dinner and lastly to get souta something for school we left around 4:00 so we won't be back until like 9:00 so looks like your alone for the day love you be good "great nobody's home ...what to doo~" she said sarcastically when she looked in the fridge there was nothing to eat "great no foood.. i"m starving.. oh I almost forgot that I have a debit card"  
>Kagomes mom had given kagome a debit card in 6th grade since she had had lots of money saved up about 250$ so she put in the card but since 6th grade had put about 500$ in it so she was free to buy what ever she wanted. so Kagome had went to 'Wac donalds' (yes it was in the show numerous times XD) got a burger fries and a shake she knew that it was horrible for you but she hadn't had it in a while kagome had heard a lot of things about the Kira case about him needing only a name and face to kill she didn't really feel that was the right thing to do even if they were criminals she felt kinda hypocritical saying something like that since they were chasing Naraku 'I really need a new since all my school uniforms are either bloody (from demons not thinking dirty) or ripped or just pain to small for me to even wear.' she also would like a new look since she was just tired of the damn school uniform look she decided to buy some clothes (haha she will look like mello bottom half of her anyway)<br>she bought some leather pants maybe like 8 pairs, some leather shirts, regular shirts ,new converse and such.  
>when she was done with everything it was barely 7' o clock but it was getting dark amd she was a girl with bags they're could be a good possibility of her being either robed or raped she was panicking such she had bumped into someone 'oh no' was her only thought as she was on the floor bags everywhere "oh i'm sorry I wasn't really looking were i was going and.." Matt said "NO! it was my fault I wasn't looking and I .. sorry for wasting your time" she spattered out "atleast let me help you with your bags" he said grabbing a couple "NO NO it's fine really "she insisted "oh really then why are just struggling with those" he shot back she stayed shut not knowing what to do or say "thank you very much " was the only thing she thought of "no problem" he said<p>

Kagome noticed how cute Matt was he wasn't a usual japanese person especially with his ginger hair and goggles thats not really something everyone wears but Kagome liked different so matt decided to break the akward silence they were introducing each other "so Kagome how old are you?" he asked "um i'm 17 2nd year high school" kagome answered (thats 11th grade in america)  
>"cool me to what school do you go to ?" he asked (just go with it its a fanfic)<br>"furikan high school" she answered (idk the name of her actual school so I used the one from ranma 1/2)  
>"what a concedence me to how come I don't see you around much then?" he asked "well it's because i'm absent a lot since i'm sick but I don't think i'll be sick again for awhile"<br>as he walked up the steps they had exchanged numbers and said there farewells 'Matt jeevas' she thought it might not be so boring after all she smiled after she went into the house -  
>soooo how was it for my 2nd attempt at it I defeintly liked this one better soo I think i'll be updating every less than 10 days so thankies for reading it might be bad maybe some later fluff ~bye bee<p>


	2. Chapter 2

i'm back so longg I guess this is why it takes people so long well enjoy my silly silly story sebastian: young master does not own inuyasha or death note ^.^ always wanted to do that

last time 'Matt Jeevas' kagome thought smiling it might not be so boring here after all walking into her house

It's been almost been a month and a half since I lefted the Fuedal Era with that time I was gone I'd become top 5 in my class I had taken karate i'm a purple belt (A/N that's the 6th belt out of 10) I was going back tomorrow after my date with Matt. When I mean date I don't mean as boyfriend and girlfriend were just friends right. I mean we text each other and like go out with each other sure I think he's cute and I maybe have a little teeny weeny crush on him but he probably doesn't even like me. Ahh well time to go to sleep I have a date tomorrow and it's sunday I guess i'm going to be 'sick' for a a couple of weeks again I really wasn't worried about my grades since my tutor taught about 2 months above my class so i'll be fine i'm just gonna miss Matt ...Wait miss Matt whatever i'm just gonna finish packing then go to sleep. So I packed her stuff about 5 outfits, underwear ,toothbrush ,toothpaste ,food ,sleeping bag and my GOGGLES ,yes Matt had gotten me into wearing goggles it's like so crap doesn't get into my eyes. Check check check everythings ready . I laid in my bed and slowly fell asleep.

After my date with Matt I ran up the stairs of the shrine while he waited in his car to see me go up we had a great time the movie was good and the paintball place was awesome my arms and legs hurt from the paint but it was awesome. I put my backpack on and left to head for the shrine well.

IN Matt's POV 'Crap Kagome left her phone in here'

Matt walked up the shrine stairs 'No wonder why this girl stays so fit'

While I was walking I saw Kagome go into some sort of shrine thingy I followed her the only thing I saw was her jumping into this well type thing with blue light surronding her the only thing my mind though was 'was what the hell is she thinking' I waited a minute or two before going in and then I decided to do one hell of a stupid move. I jumped.

I made this chapter very short on purpose sorry i'm kinda tired its sunday and I have school tomorrow so thanks you so much for reading I know it may suck but it means a lot to me that you guys take out time to read this i'll update faster than before i'm studying for the stupid state test so until next time ~BYE BEE 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SOOOOO SORRY MY LAPTOP BROKE AND WHAT NOT SO WHEN I CAME OVER MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE AND IMMA UPDATE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN I ORIGINALY WANTED AND YOU PROBABLY DON'T CARE SO ENJOY OH ALSO THANKYOU TO 'Yoruko Rhapsodos' for putting my story in your story alert subscribtion I deeply apreciate it.  
>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

Matt POV

I did one hell of a stupid thing.I jumped.

What the hell where am I? all I saw was a blue light and then I was at the bottom of the well again

'hmm better get out of this thing'

Kagome POV

"AHH the fresh air is always so good here better then in Japan" I didn't really move cause' I knew that Inuyasha would be here in a matter of seconds unless he wasn't there 5..4..3...2...1 ohh right on que

"Kagome?"

"yesss what is it?"I said in a monotone voice that could almost rival Sesshomaru 'oh yea I almost forgot I look different I don't wear that school girl outfit thing I kinda look like Mello, Matt's best friend well clothes wise I would never wanna look as creepy as him but he does look cool'

" What with the getup?"he asked

"What you don't like? if you don't like thats your problem anyay can we just head back to the village"I said not really caring how he would take it . He looked at me pretty shocked not thinking that would have Come from the oh so sweet Kagome.  
>As we were about half way to the village<p>

"I smell something at the well"Inuyasha stated

"There's no use standing around lets go " I said running at full speed I could run almost as fast as him so we got there pretty quick then I saw white red and black with a cigerette (idk how to spell it sowwy) and a nintendo DSI? Matt?

"MATT!"I said in full shock

"Keh,who the hell is he?"Inuyasha questioned

"Kagome so tell me where the hell am I."Matt asked

"i'll explain when were at the village. But I can see you're not that worried since you pulled out your DS"I said giggling

INUYASHA POV

'This Matt guy or whatever I don't like him not one bit when Kagome talks to me its monotone no emotion no nothing when talking to this guy she's happy and giggling hmm... and there standing hip to hip god give her some space'

KAGOME POV

When we arrived..

"Kagome!" shippo cried "hello shippo did you miss me? hi everyone didja miss mee~?" I sing songed "Kagome I missed you so much"Sango ran up to me iving me a hug "Miss Kagome I was wondering when you might return oh and might I asked who is this?"  
>"this is Matt ,Matt this Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course Inuyasha"<br>"nice to meet you" everyone said of course Inuyasha who was sulking in the corner "so are you gonna explain who what when how this stuff happened"Matt said

SO I gave him the whole inuyasha story about my 15th birthday and stuff

"So a time traveling well demons and half demons intresting"Matt stated "so is a 'notebook' that could kill people and 'kira' being the new god"kagome said chucking a lil

MATT POV

"The only thing I don't understand is how you were able to get across usually it's only me and Inuyasha that are able to cross"Kagome sounded confused 'maybe it's the peice of the Death Note Mello makes me carry'  
>"Maybe it was sheer luck I jumped right after you remember"I said "You're right "she said 'why is that Inuyasha glaring at me what have I done to him'<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
>soo how'd ya like it if you want tell me how I could improve I already written the whole thing on my old computer but as I said before it broke so this might not be as good as the original but you get the idea hope to see you soon i'll update in less than a month thats a promise see you next time<p>

~BYE BEE


	4. Chapter 4

hiya I got the laptop yahhh my grandma's soo on with the story thanks to my reviewer I got a new idea and it made the story better disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Death Note if it wasn't obivious I don't reall wannna type I wanna watch anime and read the new manga I got Strawberry Panic which I don't own warning on that shoujo-ai Yuri themes in that book don't like don't read

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MATT'S POV

'Why is that Inuyasha staring at me like that what have I done to him'

"Everyone it's time to go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Kagome said while clapping her hands and smiling Kagome herself was beautiful and could kick ass if she wanted.  
>everyone fell asleep I layed down for an hour still ...nothing I could'nt go to sleep it was only freakin' 11:03 I go to sleep later on school nites so I decided to go outside careful not to wake anyone up Kagome was sound asleep. When I got outside I pulled out my PSP and a cigerette while playing disgeae (AN:that series from what I know is good it's a RPG I only played 1 and 2 plus it has a anime WHICH I DO NOT OWN.)

Until I heard a noise.

"whaddya still doin' up at this time of night"Inuyasha said to me in a snarky tone all I did was smirked if he thinks that's going to intimidate me it won't work

"shouldn't I ask you the same thing" I said not really paying attention to him

"what's your relationship with Kagome?"Inuyasha asked

"why do you care if I like Kagome"I said trying to beat this damn level

"so you do like Kagome!"Inuyasha said angrily

"So what, Wait let me guess your in her too?"I said in a mocking tone

"noo! anyway..." he grabbed me by the shirt against a tree and said

"if you get any closer to Kagome I'll I'll..."

"You'll what?" I said he wouldn't do anything to me it was an empty threat

"feh" he let me go while pushing me in the process what a joke

KAGOMES POV

what's that noise outside

"what's your relationship with Kagome?"Inuyasha asked wait what are they talking about

"why do you care if I like Kagome"Matt said what

"so you do like her!" Inuyasha was angry but I was still trying to process the thought Matt likes me no its a mistake right

"so what, Wait let me guess you like her too?"Matt asked while smirking Inuyasha blushed he said so what so he does like me I'm so happy right now

"no! anyway..."Inuyasha grabbed Matt's shirt and pinned against the tree ohh Inuyasha you hurt him and I'll kill your ass

"if you get any closer to Kagome I'll I'll..."you'll what Inuyasha are you trying to act tough or what but I have half a mind to go out there and 'SIT' you into oblivion but I stoped I could back at him in more ways than one SITTING him would just be to easy ohhh I'll do something more devious haha

"you'll what?" Matt said with a sly smirk on his face he's so cute

"feh" Inuyasha let him go but pushed him in the proccess hehe I have a great idea in mind for you Inuyasha just walked into the forest Matt walking towards the hut I quickly rushed back to my sleeping bag when he came in I sorta blushed now I know Matt LIKES ME I'M SO HAPPY. But my mind said not to be bothered by that and to think about how the plan is going to work

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
>sooo I'ma post the next one tomorrow for the people that are reading and hehe ima do something evil to Inuyasha in this fic even tho I love the douchebag sooo im going to sleep after I post soo<p>

~bye bee ^.^

saying of the week :

T_T I use sarcasm instead of punching you in the face ... but don't push it


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 sorry I was goiing to update yesterday 5/27/12 but it wasnt working so i'm updating them both today sorry for spelling errors on this one cause I'm in a rush so enjoy reading

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

KAGOME POV

Hehehehe you'll pay Inuyasha you'll pay.  
>So when I woke up I decided to start making breakfest hmm Ramen sounds good so I started making it when I suddenly remebered pay back. Hehe this is time for you to pay but this is only a small fraction of the pain you will get. I put hot sauce in Inuyasha's Ramen and we all know Inuyasha hates spicy things a lot I covered the hot sauce in the Ramen packet powder. (AN:Don't worry this is not even a fraction of bad things she's going to do to him)

"Kagome what did you do to Inuyasha's food?" Matt said with a smirk on his face.  
>I blushed Matt was so cute with bed head<p>

"uhh.. Nothing what are you talking about I think you're seeing things from your lack of sleep"I said lying through my teeth oer the pastt few onths I had becoe a good liar even tho I didn't like doing that.

"sure .. Whatever"he shrugged on his goggle without his goggles his eyes where very beautiful a beautiful emerald green. Everyone started getting up I started passing the Ramen out and when I gave Inuyasha his I let out a small smirk we all started eating

"MOTHER OF GOD HOLY F!%*#! $%! THIS IS HOT AS F***." Inuyasha screamed I started laughing along with everyone else except Matt who just smirked

"you son of a... you did this"Inuyasha glared dagers at Matt

as Inuyasha ran toward Matt

"SIT" I yelled still laughing

"haha Inuyasha don't be such a douche anyway Matt was nowhere near the Ramen this morning anyway I thought you would like that flavor you didn't?" I said the last part innocently

"Kagome! You know damn well that I hate spicey things!"Inuyasha yelled at me

"well i'm not that good at remebering things anyway enough arguing lets go find Naraku and the jewel shards"

We all starting packing up our stuff until I got a idea

"oh Mattie~" I pulled Matt to the side and told him my plan for me and him to all lovey dovey to make Inuyasha mad but I also told him that I used to be in love with Inuyasha but that was over and I no longer in love with him he seemed to believe me . after we left Matt put his arm around me I blushed slightly I could hear Inuyasha growling

"So Kags how much longer are we going to stay here at least" Matt said to me

"I don't know Matt-koi ask Inubaka"I Said giggling

"hey don't call me that and second of all why are you so close"Inuyasha looked at me hurt I felt bad but I thought about all the times he hurt me

"why do you care about what I do you have the clay pot Kikyou right?"I said he just stood there shocked

"since when did you become such a B$#!"Inuyasha said I just stood there a cold look in my eyes Matt got mad he walked over to Inuyasha and a punched him in the face then in the stomach.

"Don't you dare talk to Kagome like that you Bastard okay go have fun with freakin' clay pot girlfriend "Matt was angry really angry I just droped to my knee's and started to cry everything I had been holding back just came out then I got up an ran away into some unknown place in he forest

MATTS POV

That bastard calling Kagome that that word Kagome's the complete oposite shes sweet and sincere with the past like that even a nice girl would be mean Kagome ran into the forest crying great a track star running how am I suppose to catch up

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME-CHAN HIRAKOSTU" Sango yelled it was obvious she was mad but right now all I saw was red and I just wanted to kill that mother ... I just decided to go after to Kagome I have to tell her how I feel even if she rejects me I don't care

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
>I really didn't know what to write and i'm in a rush so here you go at least you got two chapters review if you want leave suggestions in the commentsreviews hope to see you soon

~bye bee

saying of the week - if someone doesn't like you for no reason give that mothe f***** a reason . 


	6. Le Chapter 6

hai guise ^_^ I know it's been a while since I last updated so I'm so sorry *bows down*  
>I was even thinking about leaving this story behind all together but i read the reviews &amp; thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to know you enjoy my story 3 enough of me blabbing ON WITH THE STORY :3<p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

Kagome's POV

I ran. Where the hell am anyway ? I shouldn't have ran maybe I overreacted a bit I just everything I've been holding in came out I'm really weak aren't I.

"I'm pathetic " I said outloud with a sigh it's okay I think I shouldn't just stay here feeling sorry for myself I'm not pathetic It's Inuyashas fault but I can't blame him it's my fault for falling for him in the first place who the hell cares anymore It happened it's over I'm not going to stay here like a whiny little girl I was snapped out of my thought's when I heard someone 'CRAP I don't know where I am I don't have my bow & arrow So very smart Kagome '

"You're not pathetic" wait Matt ?

"Matt ? is that you ?" I saw red hair oh thank god

Matt's POV

"Yeah it's me. Kagome are you okay ? I swear I don't care how strong that bastard is I'll make him-"I said angry filling my voice

" No Matt It's okay I'm fine who cares I overreacted" She said her eyes were red from crying but I could still hear the fire in her voice I walk up to her & pull her into hug

"No. No it's really not he had no right to say that " I said reassuringly

"He might of had no right to say that to me but I had no right to say that about Kikyo I've just been in the middle of their love I've been selfish to think he would just forget about her & just be with me it's not like I still hold those kinda feelings for him it's just hearing that from someone you're close to it just kind of stings ya know but it's whatever I'm not only here for Inuyasha im here to help sango miroku & everyone who has been hurt by naruku & I'm here to restore the shikon jewel that's all I am to Inuyasha anyway a jewel detector"

"I don't think thats the case Inuyasha is just an idiot I'm sure thats not all he thinks of you & the others love you isn't thats what matters the most" I said amazed this whole love triangle is complicated

"I guess thats true but we should get back to the others they're probably getting worried" she said smiling wow she can smile through anything

"yeah but before you go I need to tell you something" am I really doing this

"Yeah Matt" Oh god that smile

"UHHHH well you see I just Wanted to...say that I "

"KAGOME !" some random guy cut me off oh great...just great right when I was about to say it this random asshole decided to push me to the side & grab her hands & look into her eyes who the hell is this guy ?!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So just a short update Who is this 'mystery guy' but im pretty sure it's not really a mystery sorry for any grammar errors & to foxluna (love your name by the way ^_^) yes ! his name is mail but I just Love the name Matt for some unknown reason. anyway I'll update later this week :3 sorry I hope this isn't complete rubbish Love You Guise Bye Bee~


End file.
